


My Name is Jongin and I Will Hold Sunsets for You

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Kai is a god, Kyungsoo is a homebody, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: If you were to ask Kai, the god, what are his thoughts about humans six months ago, his answer would've been just a scoff, a roll of his eyes and a 'be gone' gesture. But if you were to ask Kai, the god, what are his thoughts about humans now, his answer would be just to look at Kyungsoo fondly.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Adoption Round 1





	My Name is Jongin and I Will Hold Sunsets for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To the prompter, thank you for this. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> I had fun writing this, I hoped you will have fun reading this.
> 
> Enjoy!

**P R O L O G U E**

It was a harsh winter.

Kyungsoo shivered in his boots as he burrowed further into his coat. He already had four layers on but the cold still seeped into his bones. If it was up to him, he would've stayed at home.

He looked at his watch again. The bus was late.

"So cold."

Kyungsoo was startled upon hearing the voice. He thought he was alone at the bus stop but when he looked to his left, an old woman was shivering in her tattered jacket. She seemed homeless in her state. He immediately took off his scarf and wrapped it around the old woman's neck.

"Grandma, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Kyungsoo asked. He took off his beanie and gently placed it on her head. He pulled it until the woman's ears were covered. He also took off his gloves and helped her put it on. Then lastly his coat and he helped her wear it.

"But you'll get cold!" the old woman cried.

"I'll be fine," Kyungsoo smiled though he tried to stop himself from shivering. "Why are you out here? It's freezing! Where is your home?"

"This is my home," the woman replied with a toothy grin.

Kyungsoo just nodded as he placed his almost frozen hands in his pockets. "You shouldn't be out here, grandma."

"I was waiting for my boy to finally come."

"And did he? Did he come?"

The woman nodded. "He did."

"That's great. So maybe now you can go home?"

The old woman didn't answer. Instead, she bent down and took something beside her. In her hand was a potted plant. And despite the bad weather, the leaves on the plant were green and healthy.

"Take this, as a token of my gratitude."

"There's no need grandma."

"Please, son."

Kyungsoo accepted the plant. "What's this?"

"A nameless berry. It bears fruit in winter. It came from my home, a very far and old land. And its fruits has healing properties."

"What? Healing properties?" Kyungsoo asked and the old woman nodded. "But what kind lives through winter and bears fruits?"

"The kind that can withstand difficulties and shine through adversities."

"But why is the berry nameless, grand—"

The old woman had disappeared. Kyungsoo looked around to see if the woman might've walked off but there was no one in sight.

Kyungsoo jumped at the honk of the bus.

"Are you riding or what?" the bus driver called.

Kyungsoo looked around one more time before climbing on the bus. Then he settled by the windows to see if he can spot the old woman. But no person was in sight.

The old woman vanished quickly as she appeared.

*** * * * * * * * ***

He had roamed this Earth for so long he was actually getting tired. But he can't go home. Because home was no more. The kingdom of Serlavia has ceased to exist.

Kai had learned that his brothers and sisters had moved on and with no gods and goddesses sustaining their kingdom, it died along with them. Kai left their kingdom to explore and he had too much fun at Earth, too much fun that the terrain rubbed off of his powers and he was too weak to ascend to his home.

He had tried several methods to come home but he wasn't that powerful enough. Until he had learned that his family had moved on. He wasn't even able to bid them goodbye.

Not that he was close to them or anything but they were still family and they're been together for eons.

He shivered when a cold wind blew. He cursed. Staying on Earth made him weak and almost 'human'. Now he was exposed to sickness as any mortal would.

Oh, how his brothers and sisters would've laughed at that. The god of lust, wealth and greed becoming mortal.

Never in a million years will he give up immortality just to become human. He doesn't even know what made such weaklings special.

He was walking an unfamiliar street, residential, as he was looking for a new home since he was kicked out of the last one for he had not been paying rent for years. He used his charms to get out of trouble. He found out how the mortals easily fall for such tricks but since he was growing weaker, so does his charms. So he quickly left.

"Stupid weather," he cursed. He used to love winter since it was the time when his favorite fruit would be in season.

Oh, how he missed those berries.

It was one of the reasons why he left home. His father had punished him for being too rebellious and threw his favorite berries towards Earth. He had searched in vain. He even thought that his father was just messing with him and that the berries were in fact not on Earth. But once in a while, he can smell the sweet scent of the berries. But it would disappear as quickly as he could smell it.

Kai stopped.

There was that sweet scent again.

"Impossible," he whispered as he followed the scent. He thought it would disappear in a second but it didn't. It was even stronger like it was just around the corner.

And it was.

For when he turned the corner, inside of a wired fence stood his favorite shrub.

His berries. He can't be mistaken.

Kai jumped over the fence and hurried to his berries.

"At last!" he exclaimed as he knelt before the shrub, wanting to touch it but he doesn't want it to disappear, afraid that it might just be part of his imagination.

He can see that the shrub was already bearing berries but still unripe. But he guessed a day or two, it will be. But he plucked one just the same and hurriedly took a bite.

He moaned as the sweet juices touched his tongue. He wanted to cry. It has been too long since he tasted it.

He was going to pluck another one when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head like something hit it he actually felt vibrations in his teeth. He turned around to see what it was but his vision was blurry but he can see a man standing before him before he lost consciousness.

Kyungsoo was gripping the phone tightly. No one has been picking up and he bet that the police on duty probably fell asleep again. He lived in a quiet and peaceful town, with no crimes reported. Well maybe except this one.

"Oh thank god!" Kyungsoo finally said when someone answered the line. "I would like to report a break-in at my house."

_"Kyungsoo? Is this you?"_

"Yes, Officer Park! I'm reporting a break-in!"

_"Are you sure it's a break-in? Last time you thought it was but it was just old man Lee petting your dogs."_

"I'm sure since the intruder is currently tied up on a chair in my living room! I knocked him out with a frying pan. He currently unconscious but he may wake up now."

_"Goodness Kyungsoo! How could you hit him?"_

"Can you please send someone over and get this man out of my house?"

_"I'll send Officer Kim since he's currently en route there. Does he seem dangerous?"_

Kyungsoo looked at the unconscious man on the chair. He was broad and lean but not that muscular enough to scare Kyungsoo. His long blonde hair was tied up but several strands already fell out of the tie. He had bronze skin and Kyungsoo wondered if he was a foreigner. Or a gangster. Several gold rings decorated his fingers and a huge golden rose necklace hang in his chest. His light blue polo was unbuttoned. Even both his ears were pierced up to the top.

"No. He looks rugged but I think I can take him," Kyungsoo gripped the pan in his other hand.

_"To be safe, stay outside and wait for Officer Kim. Understand?"_

"Fine," he said before he hung up. He was about to do that when the man was stirring awake.

"Ah, my head…"

Kyungsoo held up the pan and was so ready to hit the man again.

"What happened…?" the strange man looked around his surroundings. "Where am I? Why am I bound?"

"And you will continue to be bound!" Kyungsoo tried to sound brave but his voice still shook. "I've already called the police and they're on their way."

The man finally looked at him and then at the pan in his hands. "Did you seriously just hit me with that?"

Kyungsoo held it higher. "And I'm not afraid to hit you with it again!"

The stranger just rolled his eyes. "Untie me. The rope is scratching on my beautiful skin."

For a moment, Kyungsoo wanted to do it. He slightly lowered his arms and took a half-step forward. A brush of warm air at the back of his neck stopped him and woke him from the daze.

"What did you do?" Kyungsoo asked.

"How did you do that?" the stranger looked at him in confusion. "Am I really going weaker? I can't even enchant a simpleton like you? Are my powers no longer working?"

"I'm not a simpleton! What do you mean powers?"

"Oh, for Serlavia's sake!"

Kyungsoo heard a loud snap and he saw with his own two eyes how the rope holding the stranger suddenly vanished.

"Ah, that's better," the stranger stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Then he felt the back of his head and grimaced when he felt a bump. "How hard did you hit me?!"

Kyungsoo jumped at the sudden loud voice. He ran towards the door but immediately stopped when the stranger was already standing before him.

"HOW? YOU WERE JUST THERE?!"

"Give me that weapon!"

The stranger reached the pan so Kyungsoo blindly swung the pan hard hoping he hit the crazy person again.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"HELP!"

Kyungsoo let go of the pan and ran towards the living room where the sliding door to the garden was located. And just like what happened seconds ago, the stranger was already waiting there for him.

"CAN YOU STOP RUNNING?! I'M STILL WOOZY FROM THE WHOOPING YOU GAVE ME!"

"Stay where you are!" Kyungsoo demanded when the other was starting to take a step towards him. "I mean it!"

"Or what? What more can you do? I already have your weapon," the stranger showed him the pan in his hand.

"I'll shout really loud! I told you the police are already on their way here!"

The stranger sighed. "Really? The police? Like you think they could stop me?"

Just in time, someone was banging on Kyungsoo's door.

Kyungsoo flashed a rather triumphant, and relieved, smile.

"Officer Kim! My door is open! Come in! Hurry! The stranger has escaped!" Kyungsoo shouted.

The stranger just gave a shrug and leaned on the glass door and waited. The front door opened with a loud creak.

"Kyungsoo? Chanyeol radioed me and said there's an intruder in your house?"

"Officer Kim, in here!" Kyungsoo said, not taking his eyes off the stranger.

"Didn't Chanyeol tell you to go and wait outside and mamma mia, who's this gorgeous guy?" Officer Kim Junmyeon's questions were sidetracked when he saw the other person in the living room.

"Hi," the stranger flashed him a smile.

Officer Kim had a strange expression on his face like he was dazed. He took a step forward towards the stranger but Kyungsoo grabbed a hold on him.

"Junmyeon!"

"What?" Officer Kim turned to Kyungsoo in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Please arrest him," Kyungsoo pointed. "He trespassed my property and tried to steal from me!"

"Steal?" the stranger looked affronted. "Me? The god of wealth trying to steal from a puny human? Are you crazy?"

"Call for backup. He's a crazy one," Kyungsoo told Junmyeon.

"Sir, I may have to ask you to come with me and we'll talk in the station," Officer Kim reached for the handcuffs tucked at his belt.

"Officer," the stranger chuckled and bowed his head. And when he looked up, his eyes slightly glowed, like being hit by sunlight and his voice dropped. "I don't need to go anywhere," he approached the two men who seemed frozen in time. He was relieved that his powers were still working. "And isn't your husband returning home tonight?"

"Yes…" Officer Kim found it hard to breathe.

"So why don't you go home and take care of your husband?" the stranger reached for Officer Kim's hand, where the wedding ring glinted in the light and kissed it. "Go. I have blessed you."

"Okay," Officer Kim softly said as he turned around and walked towards the front door in a trance.

Kai waited until the police officer was out of the house before turning on the man who hit his head. He can still feel the vibrations in his jaw.

"Now, as for you…" he reached up to touch the man's face but as soon as he did, the spell was broken. The man's eyes cleared then widened at their sudden closeness.

"STAY AWAY!" Kyungsoo pushed him hard but there was a strong grip on his hands.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what? Let me go!"

"How can you break from my spell?!"

"Let me go!" Kyungsoo managed to get himself free then he ran and put a distance with the stranger. "Get out of here now!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Look, if it is money you want, I can't give it to you! Look around! Do you think I live such a luxurious life?"

"Uh, you're talking to the god of wealth, are you seriously asking if it's money I want?" Kai raised his hands so that the other person can see the jewels glinting in his fingers.

"Crazy," Kyungsoo muttered under his breath. He looked over for his phone and hissed that it was so far away from him. "Please, sir, or whoever you are. Please leave my house."

"I told you I'm not leaving," came the reply. "I'm not leaving without the berries."

"The what?"

"The berries, in the garden. It's mine."

"No, it's not."

"It is."

"It's not," Kyungsoo sighed. He subtly walked to where his phone was. "Look, I'm really really tired and I want to rest now. So please. I will no longer call the police if you will leave on your own free will."

"Don't you know who I am?"

"We won't be having this argument if I knew who you are."

"I'm Kai, the god of lust, wealth and beauty. How can you not know me?"

"This is going nowhere," Kyungsoo said. "Look, if you want a shelter for the night, just say so. I can point you to the nearest shelters here. Please, go now."

"How many times do I tell you I'm not leaving without my berries!"

"It's not your berries!"

"It is! Do you know how long I had searched for it? Millennia! Those are berries from Serlavia, the kingdom I came from. Those berries are mine."

"Oh my god! Can you please stop?!" Kyungsoo shouted. "You're a crazy person, barging into my house and claiming my berries! Are you for real? Leave now or I will really use force!"

"With what? Your puny hands?!"

Kai found himself outside of the house ten minutes later with a bad case of headache. He didn't know that the small human was quick and strong with the way he reached the pan again and swung it at his head.

Kyungsoo made sure that the door to his bedroom was locked. He checked three times and he placed a chair for good measure. He also checked all the doors and windows of his house were locked properly before he went to bed. He can't let the crazy guy into his house.

But Kyungsoo wasn't able to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, the stranger's words still echoed in his head. He reached for his phone and type the letters 'Kai' on the search engine. There were several contents displayed but none of them were helpful so he tried again. He typed 'Kai' again and added the words 'god of lust, wealth and beauty'.

Kyungsoo sat up when the content was filtered and the guy's pictures were displayed. He read through and through the articles that came up and he was even more confused.

Kyungsoo heard the rain suddenly pouring outside.

"He can't possibly be still outside…" Kyungsoo slowly opened his door and true enough, the stranger was sleeping on the cold ground and trying to hug himself from the cold. "Oh, fu…"

Kyungsoo can't believe he's following his soft heart rather than his hard head.

"Get up," he kicked the stranger's foot. "Up."

"Huh…what?" Kai woke up in confusion.

The tiny man was standing over him. He immediately stood up, embarrassed to be caught in such a position. He's a god for crying out loud! And a tiny human just saw him sleeping in the cold ground, away from the rain, like a homeless person. Well, he was technically homeless.

"Come in," Kyungsoo said as he went inside the house.

Kai thought he heard differently but the door remained open and he hurried through it before it closes.

"We'll settle this tomorrow," Kyungsoo said as he laid out a blanket on the couch and puffed the pillows. "I can give you shelter for tonight and we will talk tomorrow."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you seriously trying to start an argument right now?"

Kai shut his mouth and let the human finish what he was doing.

"Okay," Kyungsoo stood straight. "There's a bathroom by the stairs and I left some clothes there for you to wear. So you can change into something comfortable. No funny business, mister. I swear I will cut you."

"But I'm hungry," Kai quietly said.

"What?"

"I haven't eaten anything," Kai said.

"Fine," Kyungsoo relented. "I'll cook you something while you shower."

Kai finished showering and changing into the clothes the human left for him. It was too small for him. The pants still exposed his ankles and the shirt was tight-fitting. He went to the kitchen and salivate at the food prepared before him. The house was quiet so he guessed the human must've been sleeping already.

He left his finished plate on the table and didn't even bother cleaning after himself. He went over the glass sliding door and looked at the berries from inside. He can't believe it. He finally found it. A piece of his home.

He laid down on the couch and snuggled on the warm blankets. He will devise a plan on how he will get the berries from the human.

Kai woke up to something smelling so delicious. He followed the smell to the kitchen where the human was still cooking. His mouth watered at the assortment of food and fruits on the table. He tried to pick on one of the bacon but his hand received a harsh beating of a ladle.

"Seriously?!"

The human just glared at him before finally placing a plate of pancakes on the table.

"These look delicious," Kai tried to grab for the plate only to be hit again. "What is it with you and using kitchen utensils as weapons?"

"You didn't clean up yourself last night," Kyungsoo said. "What makes you think you deserve the food on the table?"

"You prepared for more than just one person," Kai pointed out.

"Yes. And you thought that I can't eat all of these, Kim Jongin?"

"Kim what?"

"Kim Jongin. That's your name, isn't it?"

"For the last time, my name is Kai!" Kai told him.

"But the public records say otherwise. Your name is Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo said as he laid bacon and eggs on one plate, away from the other's reach. "They said that you've been claiming to be a god to enter into someone's house and live off them. Are you homeless? Is that why you're doing this?"

"Oh, father, what do I do with these idiots," Kai muttered to himself. "Look, my name is Kai."

"Kim Jongin."

"Fuck that ugly name! That's the name given to me by the mortals because their silly brains can't comprehend the existence of a god in their midst," Kai pointed to the human before him. "Exhibit A."

"I took you in because I really pity you but if you're just scamming out other people's kindness –"

"Please, humans are not capable of kindness."

"Excuse me?"

"I've lived over a millennia, boy. Don't tell me how your world runs."

"You're saying that like you're not one of us," Kyungsoo noted.

"One of you?" Kai laughed. "Me? A god? One of you? Such a blasphemous statement. A god turned into a mere human?"

"Yeah, that's it," Kyungsoo shook his head. "I'll be calling the mental hospital in addition to the police."

"With what phone?"

Kyungsoo belated realized that he left his phone in his bedroom.

Kai raised both hands, palms open to let the human see that there was nothing in his hands. Then, seconds later, a phone was in his hand.

Kyungsoo abruptly stood at what he witnessed. He just saw his phone materializing out of thin air.

"Here," Kai handed him his phone. "Call them now. What will you tell them? Go ahead. Maybe they'll think you're crazy too and we'll be neighbors in the hospital."

"W-who are you?"

"I told you," Kai sounded exasperated. Because he was. "I'm Kai from the kingdom of Serlavia. I'm the god of lust, wealth and beauty. Why can't you understand that?"

"Oh my god, this can't be happening."

"I know you're referring to a different god but I can assure you that this is happening. Now, please can I have breakfast now? I'm starving."

But Kyungsoo was still frozen in place. He tried to recall the bizarre events that he saw yesterday. From the vanishing ropes to being in different places in a short span of time. And there was also that inexplicable feeling every time the stranger opens his mouth. He felt like he was being hypnotized. If not for the constant prickling feeling on the back of his neck, he would've fallen into the spell.

"You're a god."

"And you're not. And I just thought that you would know."

"What?"

Kai chuckled. "Nothing. Just an old lyrics," Kai waved his hand. "Now human –"

"Kyungsoo."

"What?"

"My name is Kyungsoo."

"And I don't care," Kai said. "Serve me now."

Kyungsoo started to move but he caught himself. True that the man before him was, maybe, a god and he may be powerful at that. But it was still Kyungsoo's house and it will still be his rules.

"If you want to eat, you have to earn it."

"What?"

"You heard me," Kyungsoo bravely said.

"I can smite you, you know," Kai stood for emphasis.

"Go ahead, smite me," Kyungsoo dared.

They just stood, glaring at each other.

"You're one pesky little human," Kai finally said as he sat back down again.

"Yes and you're the one overstaying your welcome," Kyungsoo said. "You can go now."

"I can't. I told you."

"Uh, you can and you will. I don't care you're a god. You did nothing but insult me since yesterday. You trespassed in my property and tried to steal from me. So either you get out now or I will call the police. And I'm serious this time."

"Look, I told you I can't," Kai ran this hand through his hair that long escaped the tie that held it. "You've got the berries that I've been looking for. I'll leave once I get it."

"What? Get it? Are you for real?" Kyungsoo asked. "Who said they're yours? They're not! They're mine and they will remain mine!"

"Whatever," Kai stood up and went to the glass doors.

"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo followed Kai into the garden. "What are you doing?!" he shouted when Kai started to pick the berries by a handful. "Stop that!" Kyungsoo tried to pull him away. "Stop!"

But Kai didn't heed him. He continued plucking the fruits from the shrub.

"I said stop!" Kyungsoo pushed him hard and Kai tumbled sideways, the berries in his hands were thrown. "NO!"

"NO!"

The two watched helplessly as the berries rolled down the small canal by the barbed fence.

"The berries…"

"My berries," Kai cried.

"No…this can't be happening…no…" Kyungsoo crouched down and lifted the stone covering the canal.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked him.

"I can't lose them. No, this could not be happening," Kyungsoo looked into but there were no traces of the berries anymore. It was already washed down to another area.

"Why fret? It will bear fruit in the next winter!" Kai said.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out!" Kyungsoo stood and pushed at Kai. "Get out! I never should've let you in my house! Look at what you did! I lost the berries! Get out! Get out!" Kyungsoo was punching Kai's arms.

"Stop that! Stop it!" Kai gripped at Kyungsoo's hand to stop him from being hit. "STOP!"

But it was Kai who stopped as he watched the man before him crying. How many times had he seen humans crying before? How many had he seen people crying because of what he has done? He would just brush it off. It never bothered him before.

Until this very moment.

"Get out," Kyungsoo hiccuped. "Get out of my house."

Kai dropped his hands and Kyungsoo immediately ran towards the stairs.

Kyungsoo didn't know that he fell asleep after crying. He turned over the bed and looked at the clock. It was almost sundown.

He got up and wiped his face. Then he proceeded downstairs, hesitant if Kai was still in his house. Then he proceeded to the living room where he found the blankets folded. It wasn't neatly folded but it was what he assumed that the _god_ capable of doing. He also found the clothes he lent him on top of the pillows. When he went to the kitchen, the food was untouched.

Kyungsoo sighed.

He went to the fridge to check if he still has something to cook for dinner but it was empty. He grabbed his wallet and keys to the house.

"Why so down?"

Kyungsoo looked up and saw Terah looking at him. "Oh, hey Terah, why is a nurse cashiering today?"

"Pops is sick so I covered his shift since it's my day off," Terah said as she scanned his purchase. "What's wrong? You've been so out of it. You've been standing in the poultry section for longer than you should. Is something the matter?"

"No…I…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Kyungsoo tried to smile at her but he felt so tired even when he had slept through the day.

"You know," Terah put the groceries in the eco-bag that Kyungsoo brought. "If the heart and mind are conflicted, follow your heart."

"Why not the brain? It's the smartest organ in the body," Kyungsoo said.

"Why? Are you trying to be smart?" Terah asked. "Only the heart can give you the peace that you seek."

Kyungsoo sighed then smiled. "Thanks, Terah. Why are you so full of wisdom?"

"You know what they say? I'm an old woman trapped in a young person's body."

Kyungsoo chuckled. "Thanks. Come by the house when you have time," Kyungsoo said as he carried his bag.

"I will," she said. "Oh, and don't forget your scheduled check-up okay?"

"I won't," Kyungsoo called back.

Kyungsoo stopped when he reached his destination. And it wasn't his home. But rather, it was the police station. He immediately saw him when he entered the building.

"They said that _man_ can survive on water alone," Kai said when Kyungsoo approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asked him as Kai was just loitering by the water station.

Kai shrugged. "They brought me here over some disturbance that I caused. But they seemed to be not immune to my spells unlike you so I was able to persuade them to let me go. But since there's nowhere I can be, I'm staying here, living on water. How about you? What are you doing here?"

Kyungsoo sighed. "Pick up the bag and follow me."

"What?"

"Carry the bag and follow me," Kyungsoo repeated.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm also asking that myself," Kyungsoo whispered to himself. "Well, if you think you can survive on water alone, then fine. Stay here. But if you want food and roof over your head, you will carry the bag on the floor and follow me, no questions asked."

That's how the god found himself in the kitchen, watching Kyungsoo cooking stew. His stomach was growling and Kyungsoo had hit him once with the wooden ladle when he had asked too many times if the food was ready.

"Okay, some ground rules if you want to live here," Kyungsoo said as he was almost finished cooking. "You will help in the household chores. I do the cooking so I will not be the one doing the cleaning."

"Great, so you'll hire a cleaning crew?"

"No," Kyungsoo said. "You will do the cleaning."

Kai blinked. "Me? A god? Do the cleaning?"

"Yes, Jongin."

"My name is not Jongin," Kai said.

"Well, in this house you will be called Jongin," Kyungsoo said. He was shaking inside and it would not help if he will be referring the god in his godly name. He thought that maybe by calling him in his human given name, it would make the god less intimidating.

"I shall not answer to that name," Kai said.

"Whatever. So you will do the cleaning around the house. As to the washing of clothes, we will do our own washing. Where are your clothes, by the way?"

"I don't have one. People just give me clothes."

"Don't you have money to buy clothes? Why don't you sell those pieces of jewelry in your body? If those are real, I bet you can buy clothes. Or maybe even a house with all the necklace and rings."

"Excuse me? Me? Selling these? Are you out of your mind? I am the god of wealth! What will others say when they see the god of wealth without jewels?"

"You can still be rich even without wearing them."

"And how dare you ask me if these are real? Of course, these are real!" Kai said. "Don't ask me such silly questions again."

Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

"Ahw, come on! I can't even criticize you?"

"Domus mea, et praecepta mea. That's Latin for –"

"My house, my rules," Kai continued for him. "I know Latin, boy. I was the one who introduced such language into this world."

Kyungsoo huffed. "My house, my rules. If you don't like it, then my door is open. And I'll make sure it will stay shut once you're out of it."

Kai fumed in his seat. He can't believe someone as powerful as him is under the mercy of a tiny human.

"And there's the issue of the berries –"

"They're mine!"

"So you say!"

"Because it's mine! My father threw it here to punish me! I've been looking for it ever since I walked this wretched place."

"Did you just call Earth a wretched place?"

"Those berries are mine!"

"Even if you say that those berries were yours, well not anymore. They're mine now. An old lady gave it to me."

"Old lady?"

"Yes. So they're mine now."

"I will not accept this!"

"I figured that out," Kyungsoo said. "Since you will not give it up and neither will I, I propose a co-sharing in the berries. I can claim them all mine but I know that you will hound me for it. So for my peace of mind, we'll share the berries. Equally."

"You don't know what you're saying, human."

"Don't I?"

"Those are godly fruits. How were you able to survive eating them?"

"I usually crushed them and turn them into a milkshake."

"You're not funny," Kai said.

Kyungsoo rolled their eyes. "Those are my conditions. I'm at a disadvantage here, Jongin. You're staying here for free and I'm not even getting anything from it."

"Hosting a god is already a great honor," Kai told him.

"I'd really prefer something more tangible than that," Kyungsoo said. "So, do we have a deal? And don't you dare use your hocus-pocus on me. You know they won't work on me."

"Hocus-pocus?" Kai wanted to pull his hair out. The tiny human would be the death of him.

"Jongin. Do we have a deal?" Kyungsoo asked again.

Kai scowled at him. "Fine."

"Great!" Kyungsoo piqued. "Since you'll be doing the cleaning, the table, so to speak, is yours!" Kyungsoo stood up.

"What? It starts now? And are you still letting me sleep on the couch? It hurts my back and my legs! It's cramped!" Kai cried after Kyungsoo who was walking the stairs.

"The kitchen better be sparkling clean when I come down, Jongin."

Kai cursed. How did he ever arrive in such a predicament?

Kyungsoo felt like everything that had transpired yesterday was just a dream.

It must have been.

Surely, it must have been a dream that a god had come into his house. Surely, it's just a dream that he had served him human food. He's pretty sure that it must have been a dream that he had called the police on such god and then kicked him out of his house. He's confident that it was just a dream that he made a deal with a god.

A loud crash coming from downstairs made Kyungsoo open his eyes.

"Oh god, it wasn't a dream?"

Kyungsoo heard someone speaking strongly in a different language and if he was an expert on languages, he knew that the other person just cursed.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Finally! An appropriate response to my presence!" Kai said as he put down the cup in his hand on the table.

But Kyungsoo wasn't looking at him. Kyungsoo was looking around the mess that Jongin has made in his kitchen.

"I told you to clean the kitchen! Not destroy it!"

"Well, if there's no kitchen, there's nothing to clean," Kai tapped his temple a few times while wearing a smug look on his face.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen.

"So are you going to cook food now? I'm hungry!" Kai called.

Kyungsoo came back with a broom and a dustpan and handed it to Jongin.

"You're going to cook with those?"

"No. You're going to clean the kitchen."

"Wasn't my earlier statement clear?"

Kyungsoo held the items in his hand higher and glared at Jongin. Kyungsoo felt brave. He's glaring at a god. He's glaring a god to clean his kitchen.

Kai begrudgingly took the broom and dustpan from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo held in his victory smile as he deposited himself on one of the chairs.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me do all these? Since you have so much time in your hands, how about you help me clean the kitchen?"

But Kyungsoo just looked at him. Elbows resting on the table now and his face resting on his hand.

"Seriously? I told you I'm hungry."

"I can't cook in a dirty kitchen."

Kai cursed again and started grumbling.

"Are you saying something?"

Kai looked up and glared at the tiny human. "No."

"Good," Kyungsoo smiled then pointed. "You missed a spot over there."

Kai had enough. He threw the broom and dustpan on the floor. "I will smite you."

Kyungsoo sighed. "Then smite away, oh merciless, fearful god."

But Kai just glared at him, holding in his anger. Kyungsoo finally let out the victorious smile he had been holding.

"You talk big," Kyungsoo said. "Chop, chop, Jongin. Or else we will be eating lunch at this point."

"You love this, don't you?" Kai said as he picked up the broom and the dustpan.

"You have no idea," Kyungsoo smiled at him.

Kyungsoo was leisurely reading a book in the living room when he heard the incessantly clicking of the remote.

"Will you stop that?"

Kai huffed loudly but he continued on pressing on the remote.

"Stop it!" Kyungsoo closed his book shut and strode towards the god. He snatched the remote from him and turned off the television.

"Hey! I was watching!"

"You weren't! You were just playing with it!" Kyungsoo tossed the remote on the opposite couch.

"I'm bored," Kai groaned. "Can we do something?"

Kyungsoo handed him the book in his hand.

Kai just looked at him. "I meant can we do something fun, not bore myself to death."

Kyungsoo shook his head and went back to the bean bag and opened the book to where he stopped.

"Reading is fun."

"Reading is boring."

"Being homeless is boring," Kyungsoo threw in.

"You can't always use that to threaten me."

"I'm not threatening you. I can always kick you out of my house."

Oh how the tables have turned, Kai had thought. The once-feared and powerful god now at the mercy of a tiny human.

"But I'm bored! Is this what you always do? Read? Cook? Clean?"

"Yep," Kyungsoo popped the 'p'.

"Every day?"

"Yep."

"On purpose?"

"Yep."

"You're so the most boring person I know."

"Yep."

"Don't you have a job that you have to go to? Friends to meet? People to date? Oh wait, this is you we are talking about. Of course, you're alone."

"Haha," Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes at him.

"No, like seriously. You're just cooped out here in your house?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Uh, everything? There's a whole world out there, where the fun is. Where the parties are. Where the excitement is."

"No thanks," Kyungsoo flipped the page on his book. "I'm fine right in here."

"This is ridiculous," Kai said as he proceeded towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I think it's obvious where I am going," Kai said. "Wait, if I go out, can I come back in?"

"Hmm…I wonder," Kyungsoo said nonchalantly.

"You're keeping me prisoner here!"

Kyungsoo chuckled. "Oh poor you. I'm not holding you prisoner, Jongin. You're free to leave anytime you want."

"But…But I can return, right?"

"Why won't you try and then we shall see?"

Kai has had it. He would no longer tolerate how the human was treating him. He opened the door and walked out of it. He didn't even bother closing it.

Kyungsoo was quietly tending to his plants on his garden when he heard the tiny footsteps running across the wooden floor of the hallways.

"My babies!"

Kyungsoo turned just in time for his dogs to reach him. He immediately picked them up and kissed them. They, in turn, licked his face.

"They couldn't wait to go home."

"Thank you for bringing them back, Yixing," Kyungsoo said.

He let his dogs roam around the garden. He can already see that Pepper had already turned over one of his flower pots. He'll just fix it later.

"I'm sorry, Yixing," Kyungsoo turned back to Yixing.

Yixing shook his head. "I understand, Kyungsoo."

"I thought I can do it but I just missed them so much."

"Well, they missed you too. The first couple of days they were with us, they were really noisy, always barking at the door. Maybe they were hoping that you would walk back through the door."

"I can't part from them yet."

"I know," Yixing reached for his hand. "But would you be okay for them to say here? They're such hyper dogs. You'll easily tire out chasing after them."

"Don't worry about it. I have a roommate now. He'll help me watch over them."

"Roommate? You got a roommate? Since when did you have a roommate? Who are you and what did you do to my best friend? My best friend would not let anyone in his house! I never even slept over your house!"

Kyungsoo laughed. He did. He despised other people being in his house other than him. With the exception now. Well technically, his 'roommate' is not human.

"Who is he? Where did you meet him?"

"Oh boy, how do I tell you…"

Just then, the front door opened and Kyungsoo wasn't able to stop the smile starting to form on his face. He was holding his laugh as he saw Jongin's dejected face.

"Oh, the party ended early?" Kyungsoo teased.

"This town sucks," Kai said. "What kind of town doesn't have a club? A bar?"

"This kind of town," Kyungsoo grinned. His dogs ran inside the house when they heard a newcomer.

"Tiny creatures!" Kai cringed as he stepped away from the dogs but they just followed him. "Shush, go away tiny creatures!"

Kyungsoo pitied the god and called his dogs. "Pepper, Ink, come here babies," Kyungsoo patted the floor by his feet. The dogs immediately went to him.

"Is this…is he the one…"

Kyungsoo looked up and his best friend looked dazed, the same expression that Officer Kim was wearing when he met the god.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Kyungsoo muttered.

"Who's this?" Kai asked.

"Yixing. My best friend."

"Oh wow, you have a best friend?" Kai asked.

Kyungsoo puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "Yixing, he is the one I told you about."

"Hi," Yixing said dreamily.

"Pleased to meet you," Kai smiled sweetly at Yixing.

Kyungsoo can practically see the heart coming out of Yixing's eyes. "Okay," Kyungsoo stood and pushed Jongin away from Yixing. "Yes, he's the one I told you about, Yixing. His name is Jongin."

"Kai."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo emphasized. The god gave him a deathly glare but Kyungsoo just ignored it. "He's my…uhm…helper."

"Excuse me? Me a helper?"

"Oh right, you don't know shit about helping. He's my cleaner."

"You're really trying my patience, you tiny human."

Kyungsoo just grinned at him. Yixing felt like he was in a trance a while ago.

"What just happened?"

"Oh, look, your spells are no longer working," Kyungsoo told the god. But for safety measures, he grabbed Yixing's hands and pulled him to the door.

"Kyungsoo?"

"I'll call you and explain later," Kyungsoo hurriedly said. "It's really dangerous for your sanity if you stay one more minute inside."

"Oh…okay. But promise you'll tell me everything, okay?"

"I will," Kyungsoo promised. "Call me when you got home."

After getting a kiss on the cheek from Yixing, Kyungsoo closed the door and went back to the kitchen to face the god, who was clearly not amused.

"I thought you'd be back by…I don't know. What time do people usually come back after happy hour?" Kyungsoo teased.

"You expected what will happen," Kai accused. "This town is rotting me away."

Kyungsoo gestured towards the door. "I don't know how many times I should tell you this but you're really free to leave. No one is stopping you."

"I'm not leaving until I get the berries."

"Your share of the berries," Kyungsoo corrected him. "And don't you dare and try moving the berry or I swear to god or whatever it is you believe in, I'm going to make you cry."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Preposterous. You're never going to make me cry. And why are you being so dramatic? I'm a god and I honor promises." He watched as the human just arched a brow at him. "Whatever. What's for dinner?"

"I'm feeling a little rebellious today," Kyungsoo said. "So I want to have a pizza."

"Oh Serlavia, finally. A proper food," Kai said. "With beer? And chicken wings?"

"Sure," Kyungsoo answered as he picked up his phone and dialed for food delivery. He put the phone down after placing the order.

Kai seemed suspicious. "What's gotten into you? Why are you being so…not you?"

Kyungsoo snorted. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Actually, yes," Kai agreed. "No, seriously. Why are you being nice to me? Are you going to trick me and then leave me in the morning with the berry?"

"Excuse me, I am a nice person," Kyungsoo tried to sound offended but he was just so amused with the god's confused look. "And, I may only be human, but I also honor my promises too."

"That's good then."

"Well, while we wait for the food, why won't you wash the dishes in the sink?"

"You and your guest used it! You wash them!"

"Well, I guess you pay for the pizza yourself then!"

Kai was glaring at the human before him. He can't actually believe he hasn't smite the impertinent human. Well, he can believe since he has no enough power to do it but he can't believe he can't find another way to do it.

"Fine!" Kai stalked towards the kitchen after hearing the human's delighted chuckle.

Kai noticed that the person with him watching a bad sitcom on the television had become quiet. When he looked, the human was nodding his head.

"Is he asleep…?" Kai moved closer to the couch to check if he was really sleeping. "Hey. Hey."

Kyungsoo woke due to something pulling at his hand. _Someone._

"Huh? What?"

"You've fallen asleep."

"I did?"

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"No," Kyungsoo yawned. "I need to watch the show after this. It's the premiere episode of the season and I need to watch it."

"Your eyes are literally closing," Kai pointed. He held in his laugh because he doesn't want the human to know he found him amusing.

"I'm just napping."

"Uh-huh," Kai pushed him off the couch. "Go to bed. I'll record the show so you can watch it in the morning. And why are you tired? You did nothing today."

"I cleaned up the other room," Kyungsoo said as he was getting cozy on the couch, his head leaning towards Jongin's shoulder.

"What other room?"

"The one across…so that you can have your own room."

"My own room?"

Kyungsoo sleepily nodded.

"You're giving me my own room?"

"Yes. I saw you sleeping on my couch for some nights now and I actually feel pity…"

"For me?"

"No, on my couch."

Though Kai can't see it, he knew that the human sleeping on his shoulder was smiling.

"Gee, thanks. Good to know that you value a couch more than a god."

"Of course you, you silly," Kyungsoo muttered. "I am merciful. Even if I'm just human."

"That's a bit of your problem, that is. You, humans, are so merciful. So forgiving."

"We don't get to live longer than you gods, so it's better to forgive and let go of the hurtful feeling."

"Humans have so many feelings I wonder how you all lived."

"We get by, somehow," Kyungsoo said.

"Thank you," Kai said after a minute of silence.

"Did you just say 'thank you'?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm a god. I know how to be grateful."

"Did you just thank me?"

"Okay, alright. Get it out of your system."

Kyungsoo chuckled. "I just never thought you'll ever thank me. You're a proud god. All the gods are prideful. So I kinda accepted you'll never ever going to thank me."

"You know, you have so much prejudice against gods," Kai said. "I am a god but I know how to be grateful. I've been in this world for far too long and I know how to show my gratitude. I have some of my favorite humans and I have blessed them. To show my gratitude."

"Hmm," Kyungsoo snuggled closer to the god. He felt chilly but Jongin was so warm that he just wanted to burrow himself on him. "So am I one of your favorite humans?"

"Far from it," Kai snorted. "You're snuggling. Get off," he tried to push the human away but he just snuggled closer.

"So warm," Kyungsoo sleepily muttered. "You're like a sunny afternoon at the beach."

"Yeah. I'm a beach."

It was Kyungsoo's turn to snort. "No. Really. You really feel warm. Is that a god thing?"

"I don't know. I've always been like this."

"Hmm."

They were quiet for a while. The noises from the television seemed like a background noise now that Kai was listening to the human beside him. He thought that he was already sleeping because he hadn't said any word.

"I missed it."

"Missed what?"

"Sunsets on the beach. My parents used to bring me to the beach and we just look at the sunset. There's something so magical, so peaceful about it. Sunsets happen every day but it is extra special at the beach and being with the people you love."

Kai remembered the human telling him how he lost his parents in an accident when he was young. And that his grandmother raised him until he lost her too a few years ago. His family had left him a hefty sum of money that's why he needn't have to work.

"What's so special about it? You know my brother used to drive a chariot across your skies and pull the sun after him then drive slowly for a time. Hence your sunsets. It was supposed to be funny but he didn't like it that you, humans, liked it. So he gave that job to a lesser god," Kai lightly laughed at the memory. "I remembered Father being so furious because my brother played the humans."

"Do you miss them?"

"Who?"

"Your family. You said they've passed on?"

Kai was quiet for a while. He hadn't really given it a thought.

"I don't know. We were not close, in a way. We just happened to be the only ones existing in our kingdom."

"Sometimes I forget that you're supposed to be an all-powerful god."

"Only sometimes? That's like your favorite past time. Poking fun of my weakened state."

"I wish that…"

"Wish what?"

"I wish I get to see the sunset once more. You know, with someone I love."

"That would be impossible."

"I know."

"You don't have someone who loves you."

Kyungsoo's body shook as he laughed. "You are mean."

"Oh good. I thought for a second there I lost my mean bone."

They fell quiet again. Kai has long turned off the television because he was favoring listening to the human. It's been so far their longest chat yet. And peaceful chat. They haven't once threatened each other. Which was a big step. He kind of missed their bickering.

"Why do you never do something exciting?"

"What?"

"You're confined to your house, to this community. Have you even stepped out of this place?" Kai asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does."

"I don't know. Exciting depends on a person. What others see as exciting, I find too tiresome and cumbersome. You may find it impossible to believe but some people really do enjoy just being in their homes with their dogs, gardening, cooking, reading books."

"I literally just know one person who finds those activities exciting. That sounds so –"

"Boring?"

"It was going for domestic but I guess boring works too."

"It's only boring to you. It's fun for me."

"You do you," the god spoke.

Silence again. The human's breathing evened and the god thought he might've fallen asleep for real.

"I'll take you."

"Hmm?"

Kai was slightly taken aback. He really thought the human was already sleeping. But since he was heard, might as well tell it to him.

"I'll take you to the beach to watch the sunset. I'm sorry it won't be with the person you love. That's only as far as I can give you. I can take you to the beach but I can't find someone to love you, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise. This is me showing gratitude."

"So I'm really one of your favorite humans."

"Fine. You made the list. Though you're hanging by a thread."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Not everyone would be able to show kindness to a scary stranger."

"You're right."

"Just tell me when you want to go."

"Okay."

Kai woke up in good spirits. It may be probably because of the soft bed where he can stretch his legs. The human even provided him clothes that fit. _Proper clothes._

He was descending the stairs and tying his hair up when he noticed that the house was unusually quiet. He wondered if he woke up early but the clock on the wall told him that he was not. Usually, by this time, the human was busy cooking breakfast and the two dogs would be making a ruckus in the garden.

But it was eerily quiet.

"Human? Tiny creatures? Where are you?"

But there was no reply. The table was filled with food though and there was a paper left for him there.

_Jongin,_

_I'll be gone for a week. There's cash atop the fridge if you need to buy something. Okay, the keyword here is NEED. I prepared your meals for the entire week. They're inside the fridge and properly labeled. I took the babies with me. See you in a week._

_Kyungsoo_

_PS: Try to not destroy the house._

Kai was pissed.

He should be celebrating as there won't be someone who'll be calling him out in every minute. But he's pissed. The human had so much time to tell him he was leaving last night but he intentionally left that part out. He didn't even mention why he was leaving. He thought they were past the strangers-part but apparently, the human was still treating him in arm's length.

"Whatever. And my name is not Jongin," Kai crumpled the paper. "IT'S A WEEK OF FREEDOM!"

Kai woke up with a hangover. He drank so much last night that he passed out. He didn't make it to bed. He held a party in the human's house. He was quite pleased with himself. Finally the house experience something exciting.

He heard noises and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw the human cleaning up the mess left from the party.

"I should've also stated in my letter to not make my house into a dumpster," Kyungsoo quietly said as he swept up the broken vase from the floor. It was the third broken vase he has swept. And the third one was his grandmother's favorite.

"Human…you're back."

"Yeah. Obviously."

Kai didn't even realize that a week has already passed.

"Looks like I'll have to repaint the walls too."

Kai looked around and he was appalled at the state of the living room. Trash and empty beer bottles were littered around the room. There were several broken ornaments on the floor. The couch looked like it took a beating. The walls were painted over with…he doesn't even know what was on those walls.

"You seemed like you were having such a good time while I was gone."

"I'm sorry," Kai stood and tried to balance himself when he felt the world spinning. "I was meaning to clean. I was supposed –"

"The fridge's empty now. Like literally empty so I guess we have to buy food now. Go and take a bath, sober yourself up. I already made breakfast," Kyungsoo said.

"Wait," Kai reached out for his elbow. He wanted the human to look at him but he didn't. "I'm really sorry."

"If you're sorry then why did you do it in the first place? Can you imagine how I'm feeling right now, Jongin? I'm tired. So tired. I was actually looking forward to my bed. Can you imagine how I felt when I saw the state of the house? My house?"

The human was trembling in his hold. Kai let him go. He can't form the right words to say to him. He wasn't even sure if there were right words right now. He was helpless as he watched the human wiping his tears.

"Go, take a bath and then we'll go. I think we can make it back by lunch."

He let him go with a heavy feeling. The god had seen the human angry and happy before. But he had never seen him so heartbroken, so defeated and so hurt. And all because of him. It shouldn't be new to him. Kai had seen those expressions several times and usually, he doesn't care.

But this time, it hurt him too.

Kai prided himself that he's not afraid of anything. He had lived long enough and nothing can scare him anymore. But right now, he was shaking in his shoes. He was afraid of what the human would do to him. He watched in a distance as the human would grab something on the shelf and put them in the cart that the god as pushing. Not once had they spoken a single word to each other. It was as if they were having a silent agreement that they will not argue in public.

They were on their way back home now. Kai carried all the bags, the human didn't even protest. The god had been practicing in his head how he would broach the subject to the human. He can't believe that a god like him would walk eggshells around a human.

And quite frankly, Kai doesn't care. He just wants the human to forgive him. If he had to grovel, then the world would bear witness to the first god on his knees before a human being.

He stopped in his steps when the human walking in front of him stopped. The human crouched down and the god tried to see what was going on.

Kyungsoo found a kitten crying and alone on the side of the road. He stopped to give it water. Then eventually, he carried the kitten in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked in alarm. The kitten was dirty and probably a health hazard.

"I'm taking it to the pet shelter," Kyungsoo smiled up at him.

Kai found it hard to breathe. It was the first time that the human had looked at him ever since he came back. He can't understand why he's so captivated by it.

"What are you doing?" the god asked breathlessly.

"Didn't I just answer your question?"

They started walking again and now the god was walking alongside the human, no longer behind him.

"No. I mean why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Taking that kitten and caring for it," Kai said. But he wanted to add, taking in a stranger and care for him.

"It's just kindness."

"But that's just it! Why are you being too kind? That tiny cat could've bitten you and make you sick! Hell, I could've been a psycho and killed you in your sleep that first night you let me stay! Kind people will not survive in this world. Your world! The world will devour you! I've seen it multiple times!"

Kyungsoo caressed the kitten's head. The kitten, in turn, purred in his arms. "Would you rather I ignore this little cat and left it to die?"

"Yes!" Kai said. He doesn't know why he was so worked up. He just wanted the human to get angry. To be mean. To be not the way he was. So maybe then he can justify that what he's feeling for the human was irrational.

"To those who have nothing, kindness is everything," Kyungsoo said softly. "You wouldn't understand because you've lived long enough and you'll live longer. But to us with limited time, we just want a chance to be alive for one more day."

"And you think kindness can do that?"

"It was someone's kindness that made me make it this far," Kyungsoo said. "And kindness is the cheapest gift you can give because it will cost you nothing. But it's also the most valuable."

"Then why did you take me in? For sure I didn't contribute to giving your chance to be alive for one more day! Heck, I'm pretty sure you would want to kill yourself every moment you spent with me."

"I was lonely," Kyungsoo quietly said. "And you were the perfect distraction."

They arrived at home in silence. Kai had so many questions but he was afraid that the human won't answer. No, he was even more afraid of what would be the answer. The human cooked in silence as Kai cleaned around the house. He cursed himself. It was pretty low for him, even for a god.

They ate in silence. The god had been trying to find a perfect timing to speak but he was afraid of the silence. He doesn't know now what he had become.

Kyungsoo had finished eating and he was about to clean up after himself when the god stopped him.

"Leave it there. I'll take care of it."

Kyungsoo placed his plate back down and stood up.

"Are we really not going to talk?"

"What's there to talk about, Jongin? Will talking magically take away the disappointment I felt?'

"No. But at least talk to me. Don't treat me like I'm someone else, we're way past that, human."

"I don't know what you want me to do, Jongin."

"Yell at me! Hit me! Scream at me! Tell me to go away!"

"If I do that, will you go away?"

"I probably would," Kai admitted. "I'm not used to feeling…this. Whatever this is. So I need to know what you're feeling! I can't be the only one feeling this!"

"Fine! Okay! I'm so angry, Jongin! So angry that I'm shaking," Kyungsoo finally snapped. "You know why? Because I trusted you. Because I thought that night on the couch meant something to you. Because I thought that _I_ meant something to you. But when I came back, my heart broke. You were you and I was…disappointed. But I shouldn't have been surprised. But I can't ask you to leave."

"Why not?"

"Because you drive me crazy! You make me want to drive myself into the wall every time you open your mouth! Because you finally made me feel alive again! You made my days exciting! You made my days thrilling and I always forget that I was lonely and miserable every time I'm with you! You're the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me." Kyungsoo cried. He saw the god's shocked face. Everything was out of the bag now. "But that's just it, isn't it? You can admire the sunset but you can't expect the sunset to admire you back."

Kai was stunned. He had received several love confessions before but no one moved him as much as the human before him. He felt his body moved in automatic. He reached for the crying human and enveloped him in a hug.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo muttered in the god's chest.

"I'm sorry," Kai said. "I don't know what else to say but sorry. This is all new to me. I don't know how to navigate this. Yes, I'm an ass. Yes, I may be the worst creation ever created but please don't ever think you mean nothing to me. You became the most important being in all creation the moment you let me stay the night. I was a jerk to you because based on experience, no human would be kind to others the way you have been kind to me. I was waiting for you to slip up and then I can finally say that I was right and that no human was perfect. But you've proven me wrong every day."

"You still hurt me."

"I know. And I probably will in the future too. But can you be patient with me? I have never been with someone like this before. Even when I was in our kingdom. This is all new to me."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about the house. I was pissed at you because you left me without a proper goodbye."

"Are you blaming me for your bad behavior?"

"I'm doing it again, don't I?" Kai sighed.

"Yes."

Kai took a deep breath. He let go of the human and pushed him gently away so he can see his face. He wiped his tears away.

"There, there. Don't cry. You look ugly."

"You're not comforting."

"At least I'm not lying."

Kyungsoo snorted. Then he moved forward and hugged the god's waist. "So I'm not the only one feeling this? It's not one-sided?"

"It's not. Though I wonder what you liked about me."

"It sure is not your pleasing personality."

"Okay, I deserved that attack. No, but seriously, what is it about me?"

"Are you fishing for compliments?"

"Maybe," Kai shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure it's not my spell because you're immune to that."

"You make me happy," Kyungsoo said. "Is that enough of an answer?"

Kai smiled. That made him so happy. "More than enough," he kissed the top of the human's head.

*** * * * * * * * ***

Kai arrived late for the day. His boss made him do the inventory for the night.

That's right. A god. Working. And he has a boss.

Now he understood how his human felt. He still felt guilty over the party fiasco a month ago so to help in restoring back the house to its pristine conditions, he had to work. Besides, he can't be living off his human. Talk about character development.

"Human! I'm home!" the god called but he didn't hear any reply.

He expected his human to be waiting in the living room with their favorite show on and perhaps a tube of ice cream and popcorn. But the living room was empty. The house was quiet.

"Human?" he called again. But instead of his human, the tiny dogs greeted him. He crouched down and scratched their ears. "Where's your dad?" he asked them.

The dogs barked at him then ran towards the stairs. The god followed them and led him towards his human's bedroom.

"Human? Are you in there?" he called from outside the door. But he didn't receive any reply. "Human?" he knocked again. "I'm coming in."

He opened and pushed the door. The room was unlit and he didn't see his human. Until he looked down and found him unconscious on the floor.

"Human!" he rushed towards him. "Hey, wake up," he lightly tapped the human's face but he received no response. The human in his arms was cold but he was sweating. "Hey. Hey."

He carried him in his arms and rushed him outside the bedroom. The dogs followed him.

"Stay here, babies. I'll take your dad to the hospital."

"You brought him here?"

Kai looked up at the nurse who approached him. He held her gaze. There was something oddly familiar about her. But he can't think straight. His priority is his human.

"How is he?"

"His doctor is checking on him now," the nurse said.

"But he's fine?"

"What's your relationship with him?"

Kai cocked a brow at her. "That's none of your business."

"Kyungsoo's my friend. He's very important to me. I don't want him hurt."

"What's your point?" Kai asked her. She's making him agitated. It's usually just his siblings who can make him feel that instantaneously.

"My point is, will you do anything to help him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A pretty valid one," the nurse said.

"Of course I'll do anything to help him!"

"Terah."

The nurse turned to the doctor approaching them. "Yes, doctor?"

"Is he the one who brought him here?" the doctor pointed at Kai.

"Yes," the god answered. "How is he?"

"I'm afraid he's not faring well as we thought he would be after the treatments. I told him to check himself in but he doesn't want to."

"Wait, treatments? What treatments?"

"Chemo treatments," the doctor stated. "For his cancer."

"He has cancer?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"N-No," Kai was a disbelief. He can't think properly. The doctor was saying something but his brain wasn't registering it.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"He's asking for you."

Kai immediately dashed towards the human's room.

Kyungsoo was sitting on the bed, gazing out the window. He thought he could hide it a little longer until he can finally tell him. But he guessed life always has a different plan for him.

"Hey."

Kyungsoo wiped his tears and turned to Jongin as he walked inside the room.

"You look better now," Kai noted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I told you I don't lie," Kai sat on the chair beside the bed.

Kyungsoo reached for the god's hand and held it. "Do you know now?"

"What stage are you?"

"Stage 4."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"A little later than today," Kyungsoo answered. "Are you mad?"

"I don't know what to feel exactly."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kai brushed his thumbs at the back of Kyungsoo's hands. "So what now?"

"Nothing will change," Kyungsoo smiled. "I'm still me, you're still you. We will still do the things we normally do until I can't anymore."

Kai pulled at their hands towards his lips and kissed Kyungsoo's hands. "That's why you were devastated when we lost the berries. The berries had been keeping you alive all this time. Its healing properties…it's what has been keeping you alive. And now that we will still have to wait for winter for it to bear fruit…"

"I don't think I can make it to this winter, Jongin."

Kai heard something weird. It was like a dying animal. Who made that sound?

"Jongin. Jongin, please don't cry."

It was him. It was him making those horrible sounds. It was coming from him.

"Jongin, please. Don't cry. Not for me."

"Damn you, human. You can't reel me in then leave me. I won't allow you to!"

"Is healing one of your powers too?"

"Damn it, I wish it was. Human…my human, what are we going to do?"

Kyungsoo reached up and wiped Jongin's tears away. He made a god cry. What kind of a being was he to do such blasphemy?

"You're going to take me home. And we'll continue living as it is."

"The doctor said you should check yourself in."

"I'm not going to spend my remaining days here, Jongin. I'd rather spend it with you, in our home, with our babies, doing something exciting like reading or gardening."

Kai closed his eyes and held his hands tighter. "Yeah. Yeah, let's do that. Huh? Let's do that."

"Okay," Kyungsoo said. "Jongin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

It's the first time that his human had ever utter those words. But he can't say them back. Instead, he just nodded and kissed his human's forehead. He told him he'll process his discharge papers before leaving.

If you were to ask Kai, the god, what are his thoughts about humans six months ago, his answer would've been just a scoff, a roll of his eyes and a 'be gone' gesture. But if you were to ask Kai, the god, what are his thoughts about humans now, his answer would be just to look at Kyungsoo fondly.

True to their words, they continued living as it is. Nothing's changed. Except that his human had been so sick recently and that he rapidly lost weight. They shaved off his hair too since it was falling off a lot. Kai told him he has enough hair for both of them. His human has been so sickly to move to the god does all the jobs in the house now. Though his human hasn't forgotten to call him out or chide him for every little thing he does.

One day, his human has been so sick the god doesn't know what to do. They had agreed, his human made him promise, that he won't ever take him to the hospital. So he ended up calling Terah, the nurse who still seemed a little bit miffed at him for no apparent reason.

"Where is he?" the nurse had asked the moment she arrived.

"He's upstairs, I'll take you to him," Kai said.

Terah immediately looked over Kyungsoo who was holding in his pain. He spoke something to her and Terah walked towards Kai and pushed him out the door.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"He doesn't want you inside."

"What? I need to be here for him!"

"What you need now is to be not a stress for him. He doesn't want you inside so you listen to him."

Kai helplessly looked over Kyungsoo writhing in bed. "He's in pain. Please, I need to be with him."

"Yes. I know and I'm sorry but he doesn't want you to," Terah said.

Kai punched the wall beside the door before finally leaving.

Terah found Kai in the kitchen an hour later with his hands on his head. Even from afar, she can see him crying.

Kai felt her presence so he looked up immediately. He didn't even wipe his tears.

"How is he?"

"He's sleeping soundly now," Terah said. "You know the coming days would be like this, right? Worse, more so. He will be in a lot of pain and he will be difficult to live with."

"What will I do when he's in pain? Do you have a medicine for that or do I have to call you every time?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I heard what you said and what about it? The love of my life is upstairs and in pain and there's nothing I can do about it! I never felt so helpless! So powerless! What kind of a god am I if there's nothing I can do for the one I love?"

"You've come a long way, my dear brother."

Kai's eyes widened when he saw the woman in front of him transformed into a goddess. _Terah. Earth._ How could he have missed that?

"YOU?!"

The goddess beamed at him. "Hello, brother dear," she watched in amusement as her brother was trying to form a sentence. "Take your time, you'll get there eventually."

"YOU WERE HERE ALL THIS WHILE?!" Kai shouted. No wonder he felt annoyed by her presence. They were the exact opposite of each other and they always fight.

"Where did you think they got the name for this planet?" she asked. "And yes, I know about your philandering. But I just let you be. I was just waiting for you to finally come to your senses."

"By doing this?!"

The goddess shook her head then looked up as if trying to see Kyungsoo in his bed. "A boy who readily gave his coat to an old woman during a harsh winter. He's special. And I believe he could change your life too. But I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to fall for him. I'm sorry."

"HEAL HIM! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO HEAL HIM!"

"I don't," the goddess said. "They call me the goddess of life because I give life. But I can't heal him, Kai. You know that. And I have been holding off death for him for far too long. I could no longer intervene. You know that. We should never meddle in their lives."

"BUT YOU DID! I DID! HEAL HIM!"

"I told you, I can't. If I can, I would've a long time ago, Kai. But I can't. I give life but I can't control when it's taken. It's beyond me."

Kai wanted to throw something. Punch something. Kick something.

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

The goddess moved and touched her brother's shoulder to calm him. They were the only ones left now. Their home, Serlavia, was long lost. Their family has long moved on. They only had each other. But her brother had found someone he cares more about than himself now.

"What am I going to do? I can't lose him."

She has seen his brother smug and arrogant and confident and fearsome. But she had never seen him so broken, lost and defeated.

"There's a way to save him."

"What? What is it?" Kai asked in such a hopeful tone.

"Are you willing to do it?"

"For him, I will do anything."

"Where are we going?" Kyungsoo sleepily asked when Jongin roused him one early morning.

"Sshh, it's a surprise," the god said as he helped put a coat on Kyungsoo. Then he helped him put on his shoes.

"A god is helping me put my shoes on," Kyungsoo giggled. "That's a sentence you don't get to hear every day."

"You're enjoying this," Kai stood up and kissed his human's forehead.

"Every second of it," Kyungsoo sighed as he hugged Jongin's waist. "I love you."

"I know," Kai said.

"Where are the babies?"

"They're with Yixing. I called him to pick them up."

"Why?"

"Because today will be all about you. Can you walk?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "But can you carry me on your back?"

"Baby," Kai said but he crouched down just the same. "Come on."

There were in a red convertible with the top down so the fresh air was blowing on their faces. The god was complaining as his long hair was bothering him while driving.

"I haven't thought this thoroughly," he spat out his hair.

Kyungsoo giggled and handed him a hair tie that has been on his wrist for a long time. He always wondered when he was ever going to need it.

"You came prepared," the god said. "Can you tie my hair?"

Kyungsoo reached out and tried to tie the long hair as much as he can. "I told you to cut it off."

"It's my signature look."

"So were your jewelry but I don't see them now."

Kai looked at his bare hands. It was true. He had stopped wearing his jewels. "You were right, they were ridiculous. Take a nap. I'll wake you up when we're near."

They finally arrived at their destination after two hours. Kyungsoo wanted to cry as he realized the Jongin took him to the beach. Not just any beach. But the same beach that his parents used to take him.

"Jongin…"

Kai reached for his hand and then brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I told you I'll take you here."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Kyungsoo just leaned his head on Jongin's shoulder and just watched the sunset. It was beautiful. It was everything that he imagined it to be. And he was happy he was doing it with the one he loves.

"Jongin?"

"Hmm?"

Kyungsoo chuckled. "I remember that time when you told me you'll never answer to that name."

"Well, I'm a changed man. God, I mean. I'm a change god. Why do you keep calling me that, by the way? Aside from wanting to annoy me that is."

"To make you human."

"What?"

"I thought that if I call you by your human given name, I will be less afraid of you. It made you more real to me. It made you more reachable for me. It made you human for me."

"You know that's absurd, right? The name didn't make me human."

"I know. But a name for a name, right? You never call me by my name. Why is that?"

"Because I knew that if I call you by your name, I'm a goner. Calling you human…it will remind me to step back."

They were quiet for a while. Kyungsoo intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you for bringing me here. You made my wish come true. You let me see the sunset. And you let me see it with the one I love."

Kai turned his head so he can kiss his human's temple. "What are the odds of that?"

"One in a million."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Say it again."

"What?"

"My name. This is the first time you ever called me by my name. You always called me 'you' or 'human', depending on your mood."

"Is that so?"

"That is so."

"Kyungsoo."

"Yes, Jongin?"

"I need to tell you something. I've been wanting to tell you this."

Kyungsoo straightened and he turned to Jongin.

"What?"

Kai took a deep breath. "I really can't teleport."

Kyungsoo blinked. "What?"

"I can't teleport. It's not one of my powers. I can manipulate time, however. I can slow down time or speed it up. That's why I seem to teleport because I slow down the time."

Kyungsoo was surprised, still. It was not what he was expecting the god would say but he was still surprised nonetheless.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah," Kai deeply sighed. "I'm glad I got it off my chest."

Then Kyungsoo laughed. It's the first time in a long time that he has laughed. The god was so serious he wasn't expecting that.

Kai just watched his human laughing. If he could just hold this moment forever. If he could just hold on to this moment forever, he would.

"I love you."

Kyungsoo stopped laughing. "What?"

"I love you, Kyungsoo, my human," Kai said. "You taught me how to be human. You thought me how it is to love. Thank you. I've never been happier."

Kyungsoo threw his arms over Jongin's shoulders and held him close. Then he cried and cried. He told himself that he will not cry. That he will spend this moment with Jongin being happy. But he can't help it.

"I was just being me, Jongin. It's just me."

"And that made all the difference in the world," Kai said as he held his human closer. "Your kindness won me over. Your unconditional love won me over. For the first time, I never thought this would even cross my mind. But for the first time, I am happy to be human. And I am happy to be with you."

"And now I'm teaching you about loss. I'm sorry, Jongin. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Sshh," Kai rubbed his human's back to console him. "You're not leaving me. You're not leaving me."

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

"I don't want this to end. I don't want this moment to end. I want to watch more sunsets with you. I want to watch it longer with you."

Kai released him then kissed his nose. "Have you forgotten? Hush now, my little human. Don't be sad. Everything will be alright."

"Jongin…"

Kai leaned closer until his face was inches away from Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered shut and he waited until the god's lips were on him.

That moment. They both wanted to hold it forever.

"You want to watch the sunset a little longer?" Kai asked after they broke apart.

Kyungsoo nodded. "Can I ask that of a god?"

"You can ask your boyfriend of that."

"I can ask Jongin?"

"My name is Jongin and I will hold sunsets for you," Kai smiled at him. He leaned down again to kiss his human again.

And the entire human race marveled at the longest sunset ever recorded in history.

Kai had been on Kyungsoo's bedside for days now. He doesn't even remember if he had eaten or slept. He just didn't want to lose more time with his human.

Kyungsoo hasn't woken up for days now. The doctor had already told him that Kyungsoo may pass anytime and that he should be ready.

The god had allowed Kyungsoo's friends to visit and say their goodbyes to him. It was Kai that was afraid to let go.

He felt her even before he saw her.

"Brother, it's time."

Kai wiped his tears and kissed Kyungsoo's hands which he had never let go once and don't want to let go.

"Brother, it's time. You need to let go now."

Kai wept. But he nodded. He stood up and faced his sister.

"You're sure you're going to do this?"

Kai turned to look at his unconscious human on the bed then he turned back to his sister. "I am."

The goddess reached up and touched his cheeks, wiping his tears away, looking at him fondly.

"I'm so proud of you, my brother."

Kai took a shuddered breath. "Before you do it, can I ask you a favor? I don't know if you can do it but please?"

"What is it?"

"Can you erase his memories of me? When he wakes up, I don't want him to remember me."

"Kai…"

When his sister had told him that there was a way to save his human, he readily told her he'd do it even if he doesn't know what he was supposed to do. His sister had told him that he can give up his immortality to save Kyungsoo. His life for his human.

The god didn't even hesitate. He had lived a long life but the last months with Kyungsoo, his human, was only the time he truly felt alive.

"Erase his memories of me. I don't want him to be in pain when I'm no longer here," the god said. "I want him to be happy. I want to give him another chance to love. Please erase his memories of me."

The goddess solemnly nodded. "Okay. I will erase you in his memories. But I will not erase the feelings he has for you. Leave him a part of you, brother. He deserves that. You both deserve that." The goddess tiptoed so she can kiss his brother's cheeks.

Kai took a step back and went to Kyungsoo. He leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm leaving now, my human. Thank you for giving me the best days of my life. I want you to be happy always. Take good care of yourself. I love you."

**_E P I L O G U E_ **

Kyungsoo stretched his back when he returned to the counter. He just had his break and he can't wait for his shift to be over.

He started working after he found out he was cancer-free. The doctor was astonished at the miraculous result since, as he recounted, Kyungsoo was practically dead the last time he saw him. Then he almost passed out when Kyungsoo walked into his clinic the day after looking healthier than he has ever been.

And since his days are no longer numbered, that means his money might be. So he has to work. And since he wasn't particularly skilled, not a college degree holder and he doesn't want to travel for work, he ended up at the local coffee shop.

He doesn't even like coffee.

It was fine with him. The coffee shop was just near the hospital so his friend Terah always makes sure to visit him.

"Call the drink."

Kyungsoo turned to the counter to check that there was indeed a drink to be called. He reached out for it then stop when he saw the band on his wrist. He still can't explain why he had a band on his wrist. He had it the moment he woke up from a coma and he hasn't removed it. He felt…he felt that he shouldn't. He felt that there was a reason for it. He doesn't even need it. He's bald. He likes being bald so he doesn't know what the band is for.

He shook his head and picked up the drink. He bit back a curse. He always hated his co-worker's penmanship. It's almost unreadable.

"One Café Latte for…Kim…Jong…Jong…Jongin? One Café Latte for Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo looked around the café and no one seemed to be standing up.

"A Café Latte for Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo was about to put down the drink when someone snatched it from his hands.

"It's Kai."

Kyungsoo blinked up at the person before him. He had never seen him before today. He had a doctor's lab gown on, a heavy-expensive looking watch in his wrist, his fingers glittered with rings and his shoulder-length hair was pushed back behind his ear.

"I told you to write 'Kai'," Jongin pulled a pen from his breast pocket and showed it to Kyungsoo. "See? It's Kai. Kim Kai. Next time do it properly, Kyungsoo," he stared down at the nameplate on the barista's apron. "Know what? To teach you a lesson, I'll be keeping this!"

It happened so fast that it was too late for Kyungsoo to stop the man from reaching for his nameplate.

"Give it back!" Kyungsoo reached over.

Jongin got hold of Kyungsoo's hand. "Oh, sweet, plus a rubber band! Must be my lucky day," he took the band from Kyungsoo's wrist before letting him go. "You know, you should know how to do your job properly," he said as he tied his hair. His attending was all up on his ass because of his hair.

"Ass."

"I know," Jongin winked at him. "See you around, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo was still fuming as he watched Jongin walked out the door. He didn't even notice that Terah was standing before him.

"Strange fellow, huh?" Terah asked.

"Exactly! He acts as if… he acts as if he's…"

"A god?"

"Yes! He acts as if he's a god and I'm just a puny human! Grrr! Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's our intern in the hospital. Oncology. He said he wanted to find a cure for cancer."

"He should find a cure for his personality first."

"Then show him," Terah said.

"Show him what?"

"Show him what a puny human will do to a god like him," Terah beamed.

"You're right," Kyungsoo took off his apron and dashed towards the door. He can still see 'Kai' crossing the street towards the hospital.

Kyungsoo ran after him.

"HEY! HEY! KIM KAI!"

Jongin turned to whoever called him and he found it amusing that it was that tiny barista.

"Yes?" he smirked.

But Kyungsoo reached out for the pen that Jongin showed him earlier.

"Hey give that back!"

"No can do! I'll give this back when you give back my nameplate. A name for a name, Kim Kai."

"You wouldn't try me."

Kyungsoo scoffed. "Oh, but I would. I don't care if you act like a god or what. This tiny human will crush you."

"Oh, it's on, tiny human. It's so on."

\- E N D -

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay? :)
> 
> I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed, because it was. I took a long time planning this story but ended up having little time to write it because I have been so busy with work and the world has gone bonkers. 
> 
> Did you like the ending? It opens up for more stories, right? Actually the original ending was only up to Kai bidding his human goodbye. But I guess we need a happy ending, right?
> 
> So, from this human, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> Stay safe! Love you all!


End file.
